


The Parade of Jazz

by slenderman8u2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Dom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Flirty Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/pseuds/slenderman8u2
Summary: This fanfiction takes off as an immediate relationship: Alastor and Angel are dating from chapter 1 onward. But there are clues to how the relationship formed, why it's continued, and why they connect so well yet contrast so much.As the two enjoy each other's lovey dovey company, some people aren't accepting this fact so easily.Not all demons enjoy Hell, after all.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	The Parade of Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the introduction to how they started dating. Throughout this fanfic, there will be flashbacks to how their relationship built (before the love confession), but between those flashbacks are lovey dovey moments that we've all been yearning for.
> 
> Angel wakes up on a calm morning, a calm enough morning to feel satisfied in. He then looks to the right, and sees the one and only, sound asleep radio demon. 
> 
> Rise and shine, our dearest deer.

The hellish hue that peeked through the windows everyday invaded Angel’s slumber, despite the endless screaming he heard throughout the night. Torture was common, and frankly, Angel enjoyed it. But the red beaming onto his eyelids? It distracted him from his arousing dreams. 

“There goes my dream, damn it…” He whispered and hissed, forcing his weight up to sit against the bedboards. His always-slouching back pressed against the wood, with the rest of his body propped up from the pillows, and his long legs stretched out to feel the sweet silk rub against his skin. 

Mornings like these were paradise, a heaven for demons. To be able to wake up in a bed, with quilts and sheets that were more than comfortable to sleep in, and for there to even be a window in the first place. Angel was lucky, unlike other sinners in Hell. Sometimes he felt bad for not paying back the girls, but he knew he counted more as a friend rather than a supporter for her idea. Redemption? “Redemption my ass”. 

But there was always something missing some mornings, as whilst others seemed more fitted to his schedule, others felt weird and plain out strange. Occasionally, the first thing he’d do is check for his boss’s texts, reading over demands and new customers ready to take on the spider’s body. Other times, he checked any texts for Charlie- who was an early bird most of the time and sent premade plans for that specific day. The energy was foreign to Angel, and he knew he’d never be able to must it up ever. 

Other mornings? No texts from anyone, just the silence swallowing himself up, and the soft snoring from his pig. Usually, he would drag himself out of bed, pet Fat Nuggets and then dress himself ready for the day. But this morning, when he shifted and bumped into another figure beside him, it made him crack a smile and lounge in bed for longer. 

“My deer baby~”. Alastor was still asleep beside him, shirtless for Angel’s pleasure. He either stripped himself for the spider, or the spider stripped him subconsciously like he’d do with other customers; and Alastor would allow it because he knew where the power laid in the relationship. 

Relationship? Yes, they were dating. At first, everyone at the hotel was in shock at the idea. And Angel remembered their reactions clear as day… 

_“Are you fucking kiddin’ me!?” Husk slammed his fist down against the bar’s counter, catching the glasses that almost fell off the shelves from his mini earthquake. “Do you know how dangerous that is? Dating the radio demon- if you were that desperate, then I’ll take you on, as long as it saves you from the bullshit you just threw yourself into”._

_Angel assumed Husk was only jealous, he was the first one to know after all. But then the same reactions continued…_

_“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Vaggie shrieked, and threatened her spear forward before Charlie held her back. This was definitely expected, the moth demon freaking out because the one person she hates, is now dating the only person she’d consider a “friend”. “Angel, you’ve dug yourself a hole that we can’t get you out of, so don’t blame us if something bad happens to you tomorrow…”_

_“Come on! It’s not that bad, he’s a big softy. Like some dog breeds out there, y’know?” Angel pointed out whilst lighting a cigarette, but Charlie flicked the cigar out from between his fingers and assured that now wasn’t the time to return the attitude._

_“Let’s just see what happens. Besides, it’s kinda cute!” The princess cheered on, and it itched Angel to smirk at Vaggie to the one and only supporter he had on his side. “An asexual with a pornstar- actually, I see Vaggie’s point…” And his smirk drooped again._

_What was the big deal? Sure, sex was out of the picture, something he did on a regular basis. But cuddling the deer is one of the best things in the world; touching his soft ears, and even being the first to touch his little cute, fluffy deer tail. They cook together, talk together- but Angel usually listens to Alastor ramble on for days about random jumbo, they do everything a couple would do in the day. And when it came to night, they either talked, read, or slept. Nothing bad, right?_

_He knew one person who would appreciate his efforts, the one person who obeys Alastor’s every demand all because she loves how well-mannered and gentleman he is. If she knew, maybe she wouldn’t constantly pester Angel on organizing his shit together._

_“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Wait, what the fuck?_

_“Nifty, how-”_

_“I knew it! Now Husky owes me~”. There it was, the support he’d been waiting for. “But how does it work, Mr. Dust?”_

_“How does what work?” Angel rolled his eyes, expecting the same perplexed interrogation that the others gave him._

_“The… Couple stuff, that demons usually do-”_

_“If he doesn’t wanna do something, I won’t force ‘im to. I love him more than the sex, if that’s what ya gettin’ at-”_

_“Then I’m happy!” And with that, Nifty walked away with a cheery smile and enthusiastic humming. Angel was tempted to follow after her and ask her why she was more content with the idea than everyone else, but he decided to tell Alastor that he told everyone in the hotel._

_“As long as it’s just the hotel! Then I’m happy with this, my dear”._

_God, he looked so handsome… Angel’s eyes traveled up the skinny body, tracing every noticeable bulge of muscle- probably from his cannibalism and lots of protein- until he reached his mesmerizing face. Far different than the rest of them down here. “So, does that mean we can kiss now?”_

_Angel noticed the uncertain look on Alastor’s face, he seemed uncomfortable but he continued to smile despite the situation. “I suppose so, it seems necessary after all-”_

_“Don’t say it like that, it makes me feel bad ‘bout all this…” Angel sighed. “ Look, Al. I love ya, you’re scarier than Val sometimes but you’re sexier than ‘im. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, maybe we should talk about this somewhere?”_

_Relief fell onto his shoulders when Alastor’s smile grew into a soft one. Only a few hours ago did they declare their love to each other, it would have been sooner hadn’t they been distracted over the past few days. But at lunchtime, a few hours ago, Alastor walked through the doors with a gift in one hand and his microphone in the other. The microphone and deer seemed to be having a conversation between themselves, until Angel couldn’t help but steal the gift from the Overlord’s grasp and unbox it quickly._

_A tiny, pink fluffy blanket, designed for babies mostly- but Angel knew exactly what it was for. “Thanks, Al! I think you’re the only person who treats me right ‘round here”._

_Alastor laughed to that, and couldn’t agree anymore; he was treated like any other sex worker was, with utmost disrespect and with the assumption that Angel was always fine. “Accept it as a favour returned, you helped me with a side task I struggled with and now I am forever grateful!”_

_“Oh really~”_

_“Indeedy!” He chirped, following the spider towards his bedroom. It was only on rare occasions when Alastor would dare step foot into an abode of sex toys, the scent of cheap perfume and pink all over. But he was too excited to see the pig’s reaction, maybe the happiness would make the pig evermore juicier-_

_“This isn’t to eat my pig, right Al?”_

_Alastor sighed, thinking whether Angel had read his mind or not. “Sadly not, my friend. I must ask why you keep a delicious pet around, but I’ll be here to watch instead of fantasizing about such a loss, a great loss…”_

_Angel snorted. “Yeah, right” he retorted. The spider knelt down to shelter Fat Nuggets with the blanket, but the more he stared at the pig, the deeper pit he dug himself as he thought back to something else, someone else… “You know what? I think it’s good you’ve come here, I need to confess somethin’”._

_“Is it about intruding into my personal space? No matter, my fellow! I have already forgiven you”._

_“No, it’s not ‘bout that…”_

_“Or the kill you snatched from my grasp? Once he revived himself, I gleefully repeated the deed!”_

_“Al!” Angel snapped Alastor out of his presumption spree, he knew how long the radio demon could go on for and he wasn’t going to chance it. His four apparent arms grabbed the deer’s body, a pair on his waist and the other pair around Alastor’s neck. “I love you, if you couldn’t tell already. I’ve never seen a deer as hot as ya, and the way you treat me… You- You make me feel like a sinner, not some fucking object!”_

_Angel recalled that moment well, the way he desperately latched onto his only love, with the tears streaming down his cheeks like a river. Alastor sat the two down, holding Angel close with a genuinely content smile. His cheeks were flustered too, which was what made Angel crack a smile since his outburst. Then those words came out of the Overlord’s lips, the words he hoped for and never thought he’d hear. He’ll never forget them, the: “I love you too, Angel”._

_If anyone else found it about their secret, Angel will undoubtedly be sent to the void in a flash. Alastor loved him, truly, but who knew what other intentions Alastor had? What would happen if Angel fucked up? Made him uncomfortable? Set him on a killing spree?_

_Eh, he’d deal with it when the time comes._

_“So, ya really ain’t mad? I know you care a lot ‘bout your reputation, and now that Vaggie knows you have some kind of feeling inside you, she’ll probably look at you in new light”._

_“You make a good point, darling. But need I care about that when the time comes, I shall. Right now, all I worry about is the being in front of me!”_

_Was he being serious? Is this how he’d talk from now on? If so, it was real fucking cute. “Aw, Al-”_

_“Good evening, pig!” Alastor grinned menacingly down at Fat Nuggets, but the pig cared no less than Alastor._

_Ah, this relationship was going to take some work…_

__Time flew by. They have been dating for a month, or almost a month. Each week was a challenge, trying to make sure the couple aspects fitted into their relationship. And miraculously, Alastor didn’t seem uncomfortable at all about everything Angel tried. The hotel knew about their bond, and teased them virtually everyday. But Alastor didn’t seem to care at all, he only distracted them with hotel work and his own payback through pranks and dad jokes. He was karma in a being, he’d say living but that would be a lie._ _

__Angel’s thoughts were put on hold when he felt a slight nudge beside him. He turned to look down at the sleeping deer, who was now facing Angel with the most adorable dreamy smile he’d ever seen in the whole of his hellish life. It was calm, peaceful, and unlike the frowns he mostly gave off in most of his nights- but that was a story for another day._ _

__“Alastor~” Angel whispered softly, cooing to him in order to wake him up. It was probably best, seeming as Fat Nuggets was going to wake up soon and squeal louder than a train._ _

__The deer groaned, and when Angel meant groaned, he meant it. He groaned like a teenager and fluttered his eyes open, twitching his fluffy deer ears as he felt the cold hit his body. It was only then that he realized that his shirt had vanished, but he didn’t care as much. Angel was used to his exposed skin, the scars from his mortal life’s death and torment, but he always zoned in more on the muscle he had._ _

__“What time is it?” Alastor whispered tiredly, yawning and stretching as much as he could to get it all out now._ _

__The spider looked over his shoulder and clicked his phone at: 10:00 AM, perfect timing. “You’re awake just in time for breakfast. Jesus, ya got anymore tricks up ya sleeve?” Angel chuckled, followed by Alastor’s own amused laughter._ _

__“You’ll have to force it out of me, dear~”._ _

__This was only going to get better and better..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on my last fanfiction, so I shall do it here as well. Thank you all for reading! ;)
> 
> Based on my last fanfiction, this one will probably end up a little bit shorter, mainly because a lot of my ideas went into "Heels Click, Hands Grasp", so I'm a little drained. But I'm already excited to post more RadioDust, so interpret this more of little moments here and there of their couple moments, rather than a giant scheme that is only revealed at the end. 
> 
> But don't let that put you off! There will be a baseline of a story, there is a plot in mind. This fanfiction will predominantly focus on how the characters act; something I feel more intrigued into with almost every fandom I like. How does Alastor act at night? Are there any shades on the two characters that we'd never see before? 
> 
> As always, if you have any ideas, make sure to put them down below! But asides from this long note. Xd Stay tuned~.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my second fanfiction, but my first RadioDust one! Make sure to comment all your ideas and suggestions down below!
> 
> I'll edit the tags and summary along the way, because the plot may change at some points and I may have to add warnings, change the tags/edit them, edit the summary; all so that the audience don't get confused when they read this, and wonder where the warning was for some mature content.


End file.
